Lazos
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Porque sus lazos son distintos, no solo los de un Maestro y Alumno; son lazos especiales... Minato x Kakashi (Yaoi, Lemon)


Pareja: Minato x Kakashi  
Rating: M  
Advertencias: Lemon Yaoi (Contenido sexual chico x chico)  
Palabras: 9,053  
Estado: One-Shot

Pequeño Fanfic que le escribo a una amiga por su Cumpleaños…  
¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado xD) y que cumplas muchos más! Ojala te guste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**||~~Lazos~~||**

Porque los lazos que los unían ya no eran solo de amistad ni compañerismo, quizás hasta nunca lo fueron. Quizás desde el momento en que se conocieron, supieron que había algo más, algo más que un simple lazo de Maestro-Alumno, pero que quisieron ignorar, hasta que fue imposible aquella noche en que ambos —completamente solos— observaban el oscuro cielo nocturno.

No hizo falta mucho para que sucediera lo inevitable…

Solo unas palabras cariñosas entre ambos, unas miradas que brillaban deseosas de no seguir engañándose, y un acercamiento más de lo usual entre ambos rostros.

Tan solo un beso se dieron aquella noche, un beso que bastó para que los lazos que los unían se hicieran más fuertes…

···*···

-¡Dime ya!- gritaba Obito, haciendo un berrinche, mientras que Kakashi solo suspiraba, negando con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que no tengo nada- respondió tranquilamente el pequeño peliplata, cruzándose de brazos.

Desde lo sucedido con Minato, Kakashi tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y aunque llevara una máscara, se notaba que sonreía más seguido y estaba un tanto más feliz que antes, cosa que desde luego notaron sus compañeros… Bueno, Rin sí lo notó enseguida, Obito por ser más más distraído no lo notó hasta que la castaña se lo comentó, y desde el momento en que la Nohara se lo contó al Uchiha, este no había dejado de preguntarle al peliplata que le sucedía, olvidándose por completo del "Sé discreto con esto" que le había dicho Rin.

-¿Te drogas?- cuestionaba el azabache, tratando de averiguar que tenía su compañero, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

De nuevo el Hatake suspiró, rogando porque su `maestro´ llegara ya.

-Obito…- llamó reprochante Rin, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a su compañero Uchiha, este le miró un poco nervioso, pues no le gustaba ver a la chica enojada.

-Dime, Rin- respondió Obito con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, mirando a su compañera, dejando por fin en paz a su compañero, ya que llevaba días atormentándolo con que le dijera que tenía.

La jovencita estaba por regañar a su compañero azabache, de no ser porque llegó Minato al campo de entrenamiento.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, de verdad- se disculpó el agitado rubio, debido a que antes de ir a ver a su equipo tenía una sencilla misión, misión que se alargó y lo cansó un poco más de lo esperado.

-No se preocupe Minato-sensei- respondió tranquilamente Rin, olvidándose por completo del regaño que le iba a dar a Obito, quien agradecía inmensamente la llegada de su maestro, aunque considerando que quizá llegar tarde a las misiones no era tan mala idea, tomando en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar.

-No importa- se encoge de hombros Kakashi, sorprendiendo a Obito y a Rin.

-¡A mí sí me regañas pero a Minato-sensei no le dices nada!- gritó el Uchiha, señalando acusadoramente con el dedo a su compañero, quien le miró indiferente.

-Tú llegas tarde por ocioso, Minato-sensei viene de una misión- respondió sencillamente el Hatake, escuchando más gritos del pequeño azabache.

-Ya, ya, Obito, tranquilo —pidió amable— Hay muchas misiones que hacer hoy, así que andando- llamó Minato, sonriendo y calmando un poco al menor de sus alumnos, quien ya solo se cruzó de brazos y bufó bajito con resignación.

-Está bien…- murmuró el Uchiha, pateando una piedrita que había en el suelo.

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo animada Rin, tomando de los brazos a sus compañeros, jalándolos y llevándolos con ella hacia adelante.

Ni Obito ni Rin se dieron cuenta de la pequeña y excesiva mirada cariñosa que Minato y Kakashi se dieron, ni de las que siguieron durante el resto del día, ni de las que llevaban dándose desde hacía tres meses cuando todo eso comenzó.  
En realidad ninguno de los dos chicos se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, no se daban cuenta de que desde hacía tres meses, Minato y Kakashi pasaban más tiempo juntos, de que seguido se rozaban las manos y de que hacían hasta lo imposible por poder tener más contacto.

De verdad que Obito y Rin eran muy distraídos.

·*·

-Eso ha sido todo por hoy, es hora de irse- finalizó Minato, luego de largas horas de misiones sencillas pero que ya habían cansado a todo su equipo, sin excepción alguna.

-Está bien, hasta mañana Minato-sensei. Hasta mañana Kakashi —susurró un poco melosa— Hasta mañana Obito- terminó de despedirse la castaña, comenzando a alejarse, aunque provocando que Obito mirara mal a su compañero, quien solo permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquella calle vacía donde habían terminado.

-¡Espera! ¡Rin, te acompaño a tu casa!- gritó el azabache, saliendo corriendo tras su compañera.

-Hasta mañana Minato-sensei, hasta mañana Kakashi- se despidió en un grito el Uchiha, arrastrando el nombre de su compañero con fastidio, alcanzando a la ojicafe, quien sonrió, permitiéndole acompañarla hasta su casa.

Minato suspiró con una sonrisa, mirando a sus dos alumnos irse, pensando en que aún eran tan jóvenes. Y como siempre le sucedía: Su celeste mirada se posó en Kakashi, recorriendo su juvenil rostro, mientras daba unos pasos, llegando hasta él, momento para el que el peliplata ya le miraba de reojo.

El rubio se inclinó un poco, mientras con una de sus manos levantaba el rostro del menor, acariciándole la mejilla por sobre la tela negra de la máscara, dedicándole una cierta sonrisa algo… ¿Seductora? Lo que le provocó un inmediato sonrojó al Hatake.

-P-pueden vernos…- susurró Kakashi, mirando a su alrededor. No era que le molestara que los vieran, por él podía verlos toda la aldea, pero aun debían cuidar apariencias, no así como así Minato podía divorciarse de Kushina y exhibirlo a él como su nueva pareja, debía ser paciente.

-Lo sé, pero no importaría mucho…- susurró el rubio, dándole solo un pequeño beso en los labios al menor por sobre su máscara, sonrojándolo un poco más.

-Kushina salió de misión ésta mañana, volverá en unos días… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- preguntó el ojiazul, dedicándole una sonrisa que a ojos del chico era encantadora, seductora y muchas cosas más.

-Sí, quiero ir- aceptó sin pensarlo el pequeño, sonriendo suave debajo de la máscara, haciendo sonreír un tanto más a su maestro, quien le soltó con suavidad el rostro y dejó de inclinarse.

-Muy bien. Entonces vamos…- finalizó el Namikaze, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por su alumno, quien aunque trataba de prestar atención a su alrededor, sus negras pupilas siempre terminaban fijas en el rostro de su maestro y ahora… ¿pareja?

·*·

Minato abrió la puerta de la casa, dándole paso al peliplata, este entró al acogedor hogar, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad, curiosidad de saber cómo era que estaba aquel lugar donde su maestro vivía con Kushina.

-¿Quieres algo para comer?- preguntó el ojiazul, caminando hacia el pequeño espacio que era la cocina, sacando algunas cosas aun sin esperar respuesta, pues era obvio que después de aquel largo día de misiones, su joven alumno quisiera algo de comer.

-Hm…- emitió un leve sonido Kakashi, pasando su mirada por todo el lugar, siendo solo su sonido como un afirmativo a la propuesta de comida…

Movido por su curiosidad, el Hatake comenzó a inspeccionar toda la casa, caminando por ella, viendo una habitación vacía con algunas cosas sin importancia, pasando a examinar la siguiente habitación, encontrándose con que era la habitación donde dormía su maestro con la Uzumaki. Sin quererlo, el pequeño peliplata comenzó a revisar el lugar con la mirada, sintiendo celos de aquella habitación, celos de saber que era ahí donde Minato dormía con Kushina y donde de seguro había hecho el amor con ella.

Negó con la cabeza, tenuemente ruborizado y apenado de estar pensando esas cosas, y sin más dio vuelta para salir de aquella habitación, chocando con su maestro quien estaba tras él, pero al estar ocupado en divagaciones, no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

-S-sensei- murmuró algo nervioso, mirando al mayor, obteniendo una sonrisa de su parte.

-Ya está la comida- dijo sin más el Namikaze, sin hacer preguntas a su alumno, solo sonriéndole y tomándole de la mano, caminando hacia la mesa, dejando algo confundido al pequeño, ya que este creyó que le cuestionaría que hacía examinando su casa, o mejor aún: Que hacía en su habitación.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron los dos ninja una vez que estuvieron en la mesa, comenzando a comer, aunque claro que no podían faltar las suaves y cálidas miradas de amor durante la comida, acompañados de uno que otro pequeño beso que ambos se daban en los labios…

·*·

Kakashi observaba el cielo ya casi completamente oscuro por la ventana de la sala, mirando por el reflejo del cristal que su maestro lavaba los trastes. Le había dicho que él podía hacerlo, pero Minato simplemente se había negado, robándole un beso, para en seguida ponerse a la labor de lavar los trastes.

-Voy a darme un baño… ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?- propuso el Namikaze, sorprendiendo y ruborizando a su joven alumno, quien hasta se atragantó con su propia saliva, considerando el negarse a la propuesta, pero…

-S-sí- aceptó sencillamente el pequeño ojinegro, mirando por el reflejo del cristal como su maestro se le acercaba y le abrazaba por la espalda, besándole la cabeza.

-Andando entonces…- susurró el mayor, acariciándole los costados al jovencito, tomándolo de la cintura para guiarlo al baño.

El pequeño peliplata hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar un gemidito debido al toque de su `maestro´, pues extrañamente aquella sencilla caricia le había provocado escalofríos y una nueva sensación desconocida para él, pero que le hacía sentirse algo apenado.

Y ya una vez que ambos hubiesen llegado a la habitación, Minato soltó al menor, entrando al baño para sacar unas toallas limpias, volviendo a la habitación, entregándole dos toallas a su pequeño, quien las tomó, dejándolas un momento en la cama, mirando como su maestro se comenzaba a desnudar frente a él, cosa que no era muy extraña, ya antes habían pasado cosas de ese estilo, como varias veces que habían ido a las aguas termales, o cuando debían quedarse en la casa de algún cliente y dormían en una habitación juntos, pero ahora era un tanto diferente para él; ya no eran solo alumno y maestro, los lazos ya eran… distintos, mucho.

-¿No piensas cambiarte?- preguntó suave el ojiazul, poniendo una mano en un costado del menor, sacándole un saltito, pues Kakashi se había sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, provocando que de nueva cuenta, no se diera cuenta de que su maestro estaba tras él.

-Eh…Ya voy- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo el Hatake, mirando de reojo al rubio, notando que ya no traía nada de ropa encima, que solo estaba cubierto por la toalla que estaba amarrada a su cintura, visión que le causó un rubor algo visible, por lo que desvió su mirada, algo nervioso.

-Me adelantaré, te espero en la regadera- susurró el rubio, besándole una mejilla al niño, acariciándole un costado un breve momento, para en seguida ir hacia el cuarto de baño, notando que dejaba bastante sonrojado al menor, pero es que no podía evitar querer verlo sonrojado, le fascinaba ver su inocente rostro ruborizado, bueno… lo poco que se podía ver por la máscara.

Y en cuanto al pequeño peliplata…  
Se mantenía sonrojado y algo estático, de nuevo habiendo hecho un esfuerzo por no soltar un gemido ante aquella sencilla caricia a su costado. No entendía como era que estaba tan sensible al toque del mayor; sí bien era verdad que sabía sobre aquellos cambios hormonales por su edad, pero simplemente había algo más, siempre era Minato y solo él quien provocaba todas estas reacciones en él.

-Mmm…- murmuró Kakashi algo perdido, dando un suspiro resignado, comenzando a desvestirse pero con cierta calma, hasta tomándose su tiempo, debido a que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante la idea de estar completamente desnudo frente a su maestro, y viceversa, pues le daba pena imaginar el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que amaba.

Con pasos lentos entró al cuarto de baño con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, viendo la silueta del mayor a través de la delgada cortina, a lo que pasó saliva pesadamente, desamarrando su toalla y dejándola en el lugar donde estaba la toalla de su maestro, caminando hacia la regadera, tomando la cortina con cierto nerviosismo, moviéndola solo un poco para asomar sus ojitos adentro, encontrándose con la cariñosa mirada del Namikaze.

-Te tardaste un poco…- dijo suave el ojiazul, sonriéndole suave a su `alumno´, este pasó saliva aun nervioso, manteniendo sus negras pupilas fijas en el rostro del mayor, pues temía comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y que algo más pasara.

-Lo siento, sensei…- se disculpó el pequeño peliplata, bajando su mirada un momento.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, anda… entra- llamó con cariño el Jounnin, ante lo cual su alumno asintió y entró a la regadera algo sonrojado y con sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna con pudor.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de Minato mientras daba los tres pasos que lo separaban del menor, tomando suavemente sus manitas, —pequeñas comparadas con las de él— quitando ambas de su entrepierna, aprovechando para darle un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo del niño, quien se sonrojó aún más, pero ya no pudo evitar más el mirar el cuerpo del mayor, por lo que levantó su mirada, paseándola por todo el cuerpo ajeno, recorriéndolo desde su fino rostro, descendiendo por su pecho, admirando su bien formado torso con alguna que otra marca casi invisible producto de alguna misión peligrosa, descendiendo más su oscura mirada, hasta que ésta llegó a la zona intima del mayor, lo que le provocó aún más sonrojo al pequeño, sintiéndose de cierta forma humillado.

-Es muy grande…- murmuró inconscientemente Kakashi, sonrojándose completamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, por lo que soltó sus manos de las del mayor, tapándose con una la boca y con la otra su propia entrepierna, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

En cuanto a Minato, se sorprendió de haber escuchado aquello, además de que claro que se ruborizó tenuemente, mientras que su mirada volvía a ponerse en la roja carita de su discípulo.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte…- susurró el rubio, tomando de nuevo ambas manos de su alumno, obteniendo su apenada mirada. Luego de que le dedicara una sonrisa, el Namikaze besó en los labios a su pequeño y desde luego que este beso fue correspondido por el menor, aunque claro que lo correspondió con timidez y sin perder nada del rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Los suaves labios de Minato se movían con delicadeza pero habilidad sobre los de su joven alumno, disfrutando el lento beso que llevaban, sintiendo como Kakashi le abrazaba del cuello y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con suavidad.  
Lamentablemente el beso tuvo que romperse cuando el oxígeno se acabó, dejando algo agitados a ambos ninjas.

-No te avergüences- susurró de nuevo el ojiazul, dándole otro leve recorrido al cuerpo del pequeño gennin con la mirada, cosa que notó el Hatake, pero no dijo nada solo se mantuvo quieto y sonrojado.

-E-es que… nunca había visto a otro hombre desnudo, además…- hizo una pausa el menor, bajando un poco su vista, mirando su propia intimidad con algo de vergüenza.

-Entiendo todo, pero…- hace una pausa el mayor, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al niño.

-Ahora somos pareja, así que no tienes porqué apenarte de verme ni de dejar que yo te vea. Y con respecto a lo otro: Tampoco tienes porque avergonzarte, aun eres un pequeño, crecerá con el tiempo, pero mientras tanto, a mí me gusta así- habló tranquilo y sonriente el rubio, sonrojando mucho más al menor.

-Sensei…- murmuró reprochante el ojinegro, sacándole una pequeña risa al mayor.

-Ya una vez hablado eso, bañémonos para que descansemos- sonríe el Namikaze, dándole un beso corto en los labios al pequeño, para en seguida jalar con suavidad al chico al tomarlo de la cintura, dando unos pasos atrás para ponerse bajo la regadera, tomando una esponja y jabón, siendo observado con algo de pena por su alumno.

-Date vuelta- pidió amablemente Minato, siendo su petición cumplida sin reproches por el peliplata, quien prefería no ver tanto de frente a su maestro o terminaría muy probablemente con una hemorragia nasal por pervertido, bueno no lo era mucho, pero admitía que el cuerpo de su maestro le provocaba contemplarlo todo el día… Entre otras cosas.

En cuanto Kakashi se dio vuelta, Minato comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda, inclinándose levemente y regalándole varios besos en el cuello a su alumno, este suspiró inevitablemente, disfrutando de aquellas atenciones por parte de su mentor, dejando de preocuparse y apenarse, solo disfrutando aquel momento que era el primer momento… intimo que tenían.

La mano que sostenía la esponja enjabonada se movía con suavidad sobre el cuerpo del menor, recorriéndolo y enjabonándolo por completo, pasando por el pecho del chico, descendiendo por su vientre, saltando la zona más íntima del pequeño Hatake para no incomodarlo, pasando a sus piernas, momento para el cual, el rubio se puso de rodillas en el suelo, aprovechando para besar la espalda de su pequeño amante, quien siguió suspirando, sintiéndose algo extraño ante las caricias de su maestro; no le desagradaban, si no que le producían algo más…

-Sensei…- llamó Kakashi en un suave suspiro, sintiendo los besos de su maestro ascender hasta su cuello de nuevo, una vez que se hubiera levantado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó suavemente el Jounnin, pasando la esponja por el vientre bajo del menor de nuevo, rozando cierta parte del cuerpo del pequeño que se encontraba muy despierta, lo que le causó un enorme sonrojo al peliplata, pero en el rubio causó una sonrisa suave.

-Ah, vaya… No tienes de que preocuparte- susurró el ojiazul, jugando un poco con la oreja de su joven amante, dejando de lado la esponja para acariciar con su mano el duro miembro del menor, quien dio un saltito por la sorpresa, y por lo mismo no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

-Aah…Minato-sensei- susurró apenado el Hatake, estando por detener al mayor, pero algo en su interior le hizo desistir de esa idea, por lo que se quedó quieto, sintiendo como la grande mano del rubio se movía sobre su joven miembro, recorriéndolo desde la base hasta la punta, arrancando más gemidos de su garganta.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre, mientras atacaba ahora el cuello de su alumno, degustando el sabor de su piel húmeda por el agua, moviendo aun su mano sobre ese juvenil miembro que palpitaba en su mano.

-Mmh… S-sensei…aah…- gimió Kakashi, disfrutando de aquellas caricias a su zona más íntima y delicada, pero a la vez deseando tocar el cuerpo de su mentor y amante.

Sin esperar a nada, el peliplata dio vuelta, mirándose de frente con el mayor, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, acariciándolo suave pero sin tardar en que su mirada descendiera por todo el pecho ajeno y notara que su maestro se encontraba igual de excitado que él, siendo más que obvio esto por la gran erección que se alzaba orgullosa entre las piernas del rubio.

El fuerte sonrojó volvió a las mejillas del jovencito, mientras con algo de pena miraba a su amante, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le abrazaba y besaba con cariño pero cierta hambre en los labios, beso correspondido con las mismas emociones.

Ambas bocas se comían mutuamente, pero sin tardar mucho, Minato introdujo su lengua en la boquita ajena pues el menor abrió su boca sin pensarlo, dejando pasar la lengua de su maestro, dedicándose a la pequeña danza que empezó entre ambos músculos; durante dicha danza, los dos cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar en el mar de emociones que este simple acto les daba.

Mientras el beso se llevaba a cabo, el Hatake comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su maestro, bajando sus manos con cierta pena, hasta que tomó con suavidad la erección de su maestro, obteniendo un suspiro de su parte y que le mirara con sorpresa, pero eso era lo que él quería: Sorprenderlo.

-Kakashi…- murmuró el rubio al deshacer el beso, manteniendo su celeste mirada sorprendida sobre su alumno, quien le miró sonrojado al mismo tiempo que apretaba con suavidad el miembro duro en su mano, comenzando a masajearlo con suavidad, tal y como el mayor había hecho con él hace unos momentos.

-Mm…aah…- gimió suave el Namikaze, mirando el rostro de su alumno sonrojarse más mientras seguía con sus caricias, aunque el pequeño le miraba atento a sus reacciones, más que nada para saber sí lo hacía bien.

-¿T-te gusta, sensei?- preguntó en un suave susurro el menor, sin detener sus caricias un poco torpes, pero hacía su esfuerzo.

-Claro… que sí- respondió en un suspiro Minato, acariciándole la mejilla a su joven amante, dejando que le acariciara pues le producía una fascinante sensación sentir las inocentes manos del menor acariciando con timidez y torpeza su miembro, masturbándolo con pena pero notándose que se esforzaba por hacerlo bien.

De nuevo el fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del peliplata, mientras sus manos se movían lentamente sobre aquel duro pene del hombre, temblando leve cuando sintió como le acariciaba su pecho y espalda.

-¿Te parece… sí volvemos a la habitación?- propuso el ojiazul, pausando su frase por suspiros que escapaban de sus labios ante aquellas caricias que aunque tímidas y torpes, a él le fascinaban.

-¿E-eh?- murmuró apenas Kakashi, mirando apenado al mayor, sabiendo lo que significaba esa sencilla frase; oh si, sencilla pero con un gran significado, por lo que seguido de su respuesta, el ojinegro abrazó a su maestro del cuello, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-S-sí, volvamos a la habitación- aceptó el pequeño, obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta, además del hecho de que el rubio —luego de cerrar la llave de la regadera— lo cargara en brazos, saliendo de la ducha con rumbo a la habitación.

El ojinegro pasó de nuevo sus brazos por el cuello de su maestro, besándole en los labios mientras volvían a la habitación, y en menos de dos minutos, Minato ya estaba recostando en la cama a su pequeña pareja, poniéndose sobre de él en el proceso, besándole con cariño y pasión contenida en los labios.

Durante aquel beso, ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro; el mayor con habilidad, en cambio el pequeño con inexperiencia, pero ambos compartían algo en común: El Deseo. Ambos deseaban entregarse al otro, deseaban demostrar todo el amor que se tenían, y deseaban que fuera ya, no querían esperar más…

-Minato, te amo…- susurró en un jadeo el peliplata, una vez que el beso fuera cortado forzadamente por necesidad de aire.

-Yo te amo más- respondió agitado el rubio, dedicándole una suave sonrisa al menor, llevando esta vez sus labios al cuello de su pequeño, dándole pequeños besos que descendieron hasta uno de sus hombros, momento para el cual comenzó a lamer esa suave piel, pasando la punta de su lengua desde su hombro hasta su cuello, escuchando los suspiros que provocaba en el menor, pero estos suspiros eran pocos, comparados con lo bien que se sentía al ver que su `alumno´ temblaba, seguramente por la excitación.

El Namikaze soltó una pequeña risa, mientras sus labios subían al lóbulo del pequeño, lamiéndolo y dándole pequeñas mordiditas.

-No sabes cuánto me gusta verte así…- susurró el hombre al oído del menor, este dio un jadeo sin poderlo evitar.

Todas las caricias de su maestro, le excitaban de sobre manera; no tenía dudas, ni la más mínima: Quería hacer el amor con él, quería darle todo y tener todo de él.

-Sensei…- susurró deseoso el ojinegro, pasando sus manos por la ancha espalda del mayor, acariciando cada parte, removiéndose ansioso y deseoso de más, abriendo incluso sus piernas cuando su pareja le comenzó a acariciar los muslos internos.

Cada caricia que Minato daba al menor, excitaba de sobre manera a este, a la vez que cada suspiro y temblor de Kakashi, enloquecía al mayor. Todo lo que daban y recibían les gustaba y excitaba.

-Kakashi…- suspiró el rubio cuando sintió los labios de su alumno besándole con hambre el cuello, siendo obvio que imitaba los movimientos que él había hecho hace unos instantes con él, pero era obvio siendo que el pequeño nunca había estado en una situación así, pero no importaba, Minato le ayudaría a disfrutar y aprender de aquel intimo acto, después de todo… Era su maestro ¿no?

-Déjate llevar…- susurró el Jounnin, mirando el rostro del menor, quien le miró apenado, ¿acaso era tan obvio que estaba nervioso y no sabía muy bien qué hacer? Pues al parecer la respuesta era sí, pero aunque verse descubierto le avergonzaba, también se decidió a sacarle provecho.

-Lo siento —susurró— Minato-sensei, enséñeme que debo hacer- pidió sin mucha pena el menor, acariciándole el pecho a su amante, quien de cierta forma se sorprendió por esta petición, pero le agradó por el hecho de que eso quería decir que el niño comenzaba a tener intima confianza con él.

-Por supuesto. No tienes porqué ponerte nervioso…- comenzó el Namikaze, sonriéndole al menor mientras se levantaba y se sentaba frente a la cabecera de la cama.

-Ven aquí…- llamó Minato, señalando sus piernas con una mano, a lo que Kakashi asintió y se levantó, gateando hasta su amante, sentándose en sus piernas, abriendo las suyas para que sus caderas quedaran en los muslos del mayor, quedando muy cerca ambos penes duros, casi tocándose.

-Ahora, no te apenes, recuerda que lo que hacemos está bien porque nos amamos, y nadie más aparte de nosotros lo sabrá…- susurra el Jounnin al oído del Gennin, tomando sus pequeñas caderas y acercándolas más, provocando el choque de ambos miembros, lo que causó un gemido suave en él, y un gemido un tanto más fuerte en el menor.

-Está… bien…- susurró el niño, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de su maestro, moviendo suavemente sus caderas contra las de él, haciendo más roce de ambas erecciones, escuchando suaves y quedos gemidos por parte del mayor, mientras el mismo no podía evitar gemir algo fuerte pues era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía algo como eso, porque sí, lo admitía, antes no le importaba mucho el sexo ni nada que tuviera que ver con él, pero ahora era distinto…

-Así… Lo haces bien; aprendes rápido- murmuró el rubio, acariciándole las caderas al menor, moviendo también las suyas para hacer más frote entre sus erecciones.

-Es… gracias a usted…- jadeó en un quedo susurro el pequeño, dejándose llevar por su excitación.

El lento frote comenzó a hacerse más rápido de poco en poco, hasta que llegó el momento en que Kakashi ya no lo resistió y tomó ambos miembros con sus dos manitas, frotándolos más, sintiendo como restregaba su ya algo húmedo glande contra el también húmedo glande del mayor, acción que a ambos les llevó a gemir más alto, mientras Minato tomaba de la cintura a su pequeño, jadeando y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo con gusto la cara llena de placer del pequeño peliplata.

-Kakashi…- gimió con voz ronca el Namikaze, acariciando toda la pequeña figura de su alumno, este se sonrojó y entreabrió sus ojos, los cuales habían estado cerrados por el placer, pero que ahora entreabiertos se posaban en el mayor, notando los gestos de placer que hacía.

-Minato…- soltó el peliplata, escuchando por primera vez su propia voz ronca por el placer, lo que no le molestó mucho ni apenó, sobre todo cuando vio cómo su amante sonreía complacido de escuchar por primera vez su voz así.

-Tan lindo… y delicioso…- susurró el rubio, besando con pasión los labios de su joven pareja, siendo el beso correspondido igual, esta vez con más deseo e inhibición, así como de la misma forma el pequeño Hatake movía sus manitas entorno a ambos duros penes, masturbándolos al par que los seguía frotando, sintiendo como todo el trabajo se volvía más fácil por el líquido que emanaba de ambos glandes totalmente rojos e hinchados.

-M-Minato…Y-yo…aah…- murmuró apenas el pequeño gennin, siendo interrumpido por sus gemidos placenteros, sintiendo pequeños espasmos en su vientre bajo y algo fuerte acercarse.

-Lo sé…Mm…solo sigue…y…aah… no te contengas…- susurró apenas el rubio, abrazando el cuerpo del menor, tomando ambos miembros con una mano, encargándose él de continuar las caricias, pero a un ritmo más desenfrenado, haciendo que su alumno se retorciera de placer en sus brazos y que soltara gemidos más sonoros.

Aunque Kakashi quiso responder, ya no pudo hacerlo, solo se dedicó a abrazarse del cuello del mayor y a mover sus caderas, disfrutando de aquel delicioso frote acompañado por la masturbación de la hábil mano de su amante, temblando más y más, abrazándose a su pareja, queriendo hablar pero sin conseguirlo por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su joven cuerpo, sacudiéndolo por completo, provocándole un fuerte orgasmo y yendo a terminar en su muy duro miembro, causando que eyaculara a chorros, manchando tanto su vientre como el ajeno, pero sin tardar en sentir todavía más humedad en su vientre, producto de que Minato tampoco había resistido más y había terminado corriéndose de la misma forma entre ambos vientres, mezclándose las esencias tibias de ambos, así como se mezclaron los dos profundos y fuertes gemidos orgásmicos de ambos, resonando dichos gemidos en la habitación…

Seguidos de aquellos fuertes gemidos, se escucharon las dificultosas respiraciones de los dos ninjas, quienes se mantenían abrazados, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas, en el caso de Minato un poco sonrojadas, y en el caso de Kakashi bastante sonrojadas.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó en un quedo susurró, posando sus celestes orbes en el menor, quien levantó su carita sonrojada y le miró, asintiendo y dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras aun respiraba algo agitado.

-Me encanto…- respondió con una cálida sonrisa el peliplata, acariciando el pecho de su maestro con suavidad.

-Me alegra, pero… aún no acabamos- sonrió con cierto deseo Minato, acariciándole ambas mejillas a su alumno, quien se sorprendió levemente.

-Claro, eso sí no estás cansado- murmuró comprensiblemente el rubio, viendo como su pequeño negaba en seguida.

-Estoy bien…- susurró con cierto deseo el Hatake, acariciando el rostro de su maestro con sus manitas, a lo que el Namikaze sonrió y le besó en los labios, reclamando un hambriento beso, el cual fue correspondido de igual forma por el gennin.

El beso esta vez no duró mucho, pues ambos tenían la necesidad de seguir con aquella amorosa entrega…

-Recuéstate- ordenó Minato de manera suave, siendo obedecido por su pequeño amante, quien se levantó de encima de él, mirando sonrojado que ambos vientres estaban manchados, deteniendo su acción de quitarse por un momento, poniendo con curiosidad su mano en el vientre del mayor, recogiendo algo de semen con su mano, sintiéndolo en sus dedos, mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro a mirar aquel líquido blanco que era una mezcla de ambos.

-¿No conocías el semen?- preguntó curioso el ojiazul, con sus orbes fijos en su alumno, quien le miró y asintió sonrojado.

-Sí, bueno… no —hizo un gesto gracioso al no explicarse bien, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor— Sé lo que es, pero nunca lo había visto- respondió el pequeño peliplata, sorprendiendo leve a su mentor.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ésta fue la primera vez que tú…?- preguntó el Namikaze, ocultando el cierto gusto que le daba el saber aquello, pues eso quería decir que el niño descubrió con él lo que era el verdadero placer.

Un leve tono rojizo tiñó las mejillas del ojinegro, mientras asentía, sintiendo con sus dedos la textura de aquel líquido.

-S-sí- respondió sencillamente por la pena que le había causado aquella pregunta, pero esa pena no fue nada comparada con la que sintió cuando su maestro tomó su manita y se metió a la boca sus dedos sucios de semen.

-S-sensei- titubeó el chico, sonrojándose más, mirando como sus dedos eran limpiados por la lengua del mayor, quien comió aquel semen que le había quitado de la mano.

-No me mires así, no hay problema si me lo como- dijo un tanto divertido el jounnin, al ver la carita de pena y demás emociones mezcladas que ponía su niño.

-Mh…- murmuró Kakashi con simpleza, tratando de tomar eso con calma y no sonrojarse, pero luego su curiosidad le llevó a tomar de nuevo algo de semen entre sus dedos, esta vez llevándoselo a la boca para probarlo, sorprendiendo al rubio.

El pequeño peliplata hizo un gesto por el extraño sabor de aquel líquido, para luego seguirlo comiendo hasta limpiar sus dedos, sintiendo el sabor extraño, pudiendo reconocer también que eran dos sabores mezclados en uno, esto le causó un sonrojo, mientras alejaba sus dedos de sus labios, dejándolos limpios ya.

-Salado…- susurró, poniendo sus negros orbes fijos en el rostro de su amante, quien aún le miraba con sorpresa, para en seguida sonreírle suave y cariñoso.

-Sí, ese es su sabor- finalizó Minato, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte del niño, mientras este ahora sí se levantaba de sus piernas y se recostaba de nuevo, esperando sus indicaciones y sobre todo sus caricias.

El rubio se acomodó sobre el menor, dándole un vistazo a su cuerpo, deseándolo aún más...  
Su pecho y vientre delgados, pero aun a pesar de ser pequeño ya se podían ver las huellas del duro entrenamiento pues comenzaban a marcarse sus músculos de manera muy suave, pero estaba seguro de que en unos años, se enloquecería aún más al verlo desnudo. Su cadera pequeña y delgada, sus piernas fuertes pero también delgadas. Simplemente no entendía como era que no había tocado antes al menor, como era que había resistido a no hacerle el amor una y mil veces.

-Da vuelta…- susurró Minato, tomando los costados del chico, quien le miró y se dejó hacer.

El pequeño cuerpo del Hatake terminó en cuatro, para su vergüenza pues esa posición le apenaba pues dejaba ver su pequeño traserito y otra cierta zona oculta por sus pequeñas pero suaves nalgas; exquisita y deseable vista para el rubio, quien comenzó a deleitarse con la visión, siendo observado de reojo por el niño.

Luego de unos segundos de admirarlo, ya era hora de sentirlo, por lo que llevó sus labios a los hombros de su amante y amor, besándolos ambos con delicadeza pero deseo, escuchando de inmediato los suspiros que daba su pequeño, sonriéndole suave al ver que le miraba de reojo…  
Sus besos fueron descendiendo por toda la joven y delgada espalda, delineando la columna vertebral con la punta de su lengua, al mismo tiempo que sus manos llegaban al trasero del chico, comenzando a masajearlo, obteniendo un gemido sorpresivo en Kakashi, así como también —aunque de momento Minato no lo viera—, estaba provocando una nueva erección entre las piernas del niño.

-Minato-sensei…- suspiró sonrojado el peliplata, moviendo sus caderas algo inquieto al sentir esas manos en sus nalgas, pero era una inquietud de desear ser tocado más, lo que notó su sensei, por lo que siguió amasando ese suave traserito, apretándolo de vez en cuando, escuchando más jadeos mientras se dedicaba a seguir saboreando la piel de la espalda del menor.

-Kakashi —llamó— ¿Sabes lo que haré?- preguntó el Namikaze, deteniendo un momento sus besos, mirando el rostro de su pareja, quien le miró de reojo con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, l-lo sé y lo quiero- respondió Kakashi, dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor, quien le correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Muy bien, entonces… Te prepare antes para no lastimarte —explicó— Ensalívalos- ordenó cálidamente, poniendo tres dedos de su mano derecha en los labios del pequeño, este asintió sin replicas, comenzando a besar los dedos para en seguida meterlos a su boca, ensalivándolos por completo, recorriéndolos una y otra vez con su lengua como si comiera una paleta, haciendo esto con cierto deseo, provocando de nuevo excitación en su maestro, lo que se vio claramente reflejado en la esplendorosa erección que volvió a crecer entre las piernas del rubio.

Con deseo, Minato comenzó a restregar su erección en el trasero de su niño, quien dio un leve saltito al estar desprevenido y no esperarse eso.

-Tranquilo- susurró el ojiazul, lamiendo el cuello de su alumno, este asintió y se dejó hacer, comenzando a tener un extraño deseo, ante lo cual comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas contra ese duro pene, haciendo más fricción, no tardando en sentir como la erección de su maestro se acomodaba un poco entre sus nalgas lo que le provocó otro fuerte sonrojo, pero lejos de detenerse siguió moviendo sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que ensalivaba los dedos con deseo, queriendo continuar con el acto que llevaban a cabo.

-Con eso… basta- dijo Minato en un leve gruñido placentero, sacando sus dedos de la boquita del pequeño, quien le miró de reojo.

El ojiazul se sentó de rodillas tras el menor, abriendo sus nalgas, exponiendo su entradita virgen, ante lo cual se mordió un poco el labio inferior, deseoso de entrar en aquel lugar.

-Te sentirás algo incómodo, y dolerá un poco al principio, pero…- comenzó su explicación el mayor.

-Lo sé, pero luego pasara… P-puede empezar, Minato-sensei- interrumpió Kakashi, sacándole una sonrisa a su mentor, quien de inmediato asintió y le acarició suavemente sus caderas, llevando su mano al virgen ano del menor, tallando con suavidad dos dedos, para en pocos segundos después, introducir el primer dedo, escuchando un suspiro quedo de labios del gennin.

Con cuidado, el rubio metió su dedo hasta lo más profundo que pudo, sintiendo como en el proceso las paredes internas de aquella cavidad iban contrayéndose, apretando unos momentos sus dedos, dándole un último apretoncito cuando llegó hasta lo más profundo.

-Relájate, lo haces bien…- susurró comprensivo el Namikaze, levantándose sin sacar su dedo de aquella zona, besándole la mejilla a su alumno, sabiendo que aquel último apretón que sintió su dedo fue porque el peliplata había tensado su cuerpo con nervios o quizá dolor.

-Lo… siento…- dijo algo incómodo el Hatake, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor con sus ojos entrecerrados y su ceño levemente fruncido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte mi pequeño- respondió comprensivamente el hombre, besando varias veces la mejilla derecha del niño, dejando su dedo un momento quieto, esperando a que el cuerpo del niño se acostumbrara, cosa que pasó unos momentos más tarde, cuando sintió como el ano de su joven pareja se relajaba y dejaba de apretar su dedo, siendo allí cuando comenzó a mover su dedo, comenzando con movimientos de vaivén, empezando a meter y sacar su dedo de aquel cálido y estrecho interior, para que se acostumbrara a recibir algo.

-Ah…Sensei…- suspiró suave el peliplata, sintiendo algo de dolor pero más que eso, conociendo una nueva sensación placentera, la cual se amplió un tanto más, cuando el dedo de su maestro comenzó a moverse esta vez circularmente, con lentitud claro estaba, y aunque esto le causaba algo de dolor al menor, él no podía evitar también sentir un extraño placer.

-Eso, relájate así- susurró Minato, besando el cuello del pequeño, bajando sus labios hasta su espalda, dándole pequeñas mordidas, sintiendo así los leves temblores que ya comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo del chico.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando un segundo dedo entró a aquel joven cuerpo, cuerpo que se tensó leve, siendo señal para el mayor de que debía detenerse un pequeño momento de nuevo.

El rostro del rubio descendió hasta el traserito del niño, comenzado a lamer sus nalgas blancas, dándoles varias mordidas causando de nueva cuenta un saltito en el pequeño, quien le miró de reojo con algo de vergüenza.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte- le sonrió el ojiazul, volviendo a iniciar el movimiento de sus dedos, por lo cual el pequeño peliplata no reprochó nada, solo volvió su vista al frente, agachando un poco su cabeza mientras jadeaba algo adolorido por sentir como su entradita se expandía cada vez más.

Tan solo unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Kakashi movía su cadera contra tres dedos ya, sintiéndose por demás excitado, adolorido también, pero más excitado, sin poder mantenerse mucho tiempo en cuatro por lo que dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, dejando solo algo levantado su traserito, acomodando su rostro de lado en la almohada para así poder ver aunque sea un poco a su maestro, quien seguía jugando gustoso en su trasero, incluso llegando a lamer una que otra vez su ya dilatada entrada.

-S-sensei, lo necesito… adentro- susurró sonrojado el Hatake, sin poder ocultar más su excitación, ya que inclusive había comenzado a frotar su pelvis contra el colchón como una forma de masturbarse para aliviar el leve dolor que había aparecido en su erección al excitarse tanto.

-Y yo necesito entrar…- dijo algo agitado Minato, y es que el también sentía la necesidad de continuar y apaciguar el leve dolor que había en su muy duro miembro.  
Con cuidado sacó sus dedos se aquella cálida cavidad, dándole vuelta al cuerpo del niño, prefiriendo estarlo viendo de frente cuando lo hiciera suyo pues quería ver sus reacciones, sobre todo también para estar al tanto de que tanto le dolía que entrara en su cuerpo, después de todo: El aún era un niño y su cuerpo era pequeño, a diferencia del propio que era el de un hombre.

Una vez que el pequeño peliplata fuera puesto boca arriba por su maestro, este se acomodó entre sus delgadas piernas, viendo como el menor las abría con deseo. Él hombre tomó las caderas de su niño, levantándolas un poco, mirándole a la cara unos momentos.

-Respira profundo y relájate como hiciste con los dedos…- susurró el Namikaze, haciendo asentir al pequeño ojinegro, quien aferró un poco sus manitas a las sabanas.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Minato comenzó a adentrar su duro pene en el ya dilatado ano de su pareja, escuchando sus jadeos, mirándole a la cara, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos, notando como Kakashi no perdía de vista como su duro miembro entraba en él.

Por un momento el peliplata pensó que ese duro y grande miembro no cabría en su cuerpo, y menos cuando sentía como su entrada se abría aún más para recibir semejante tamaño de dureza. Tragó saliva entre quejidos de dolor, sintiendo que no entraría más, pero vió como se equivocaba cuando entró por completo aquella erección en su cuerpo, a lo que soltó un gemido de dolor, quedándose completamente quieto, incapaz de moverse por miedo del dolor que sentiría.

Con mucha suavidad, Minato se recostó un poco sobre el menor, respirando algo agitado al sentir todas los espasmos que daba aquella apretada cavidad a su duro miembro.

-Pasara pronto, lo prometo…- susurró el rubio, acariciándole la mejilla derecha al menor, mientras se sostenía en su antebrazo izquierdo para no recargar todo su peso sobre el niño, quien abrió sus ojos y le miró con un gesto de dolor y se abrazó a él, besándole el cuello y un hombro, dándole algunas mordidas para calmar su dolor.

Una vez que el mayor sintió que el interior de su niño se destensaba, comenzó con las suaves y pequeñas embestidas, sacando apenas su erección, volviéndola a meter con suavidad, mirando como en peliplata se removía aun con dolor, ante lo cual bajó la mano que seguía en la mejilla del menor, poniéndola sobre aquel duro y juvenil pene, recorriéndolo con habilidad, apretando suavemente su rojo glande entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, causando que el niño lanzara un gemido un tanto más fuerte, mezcla de placer y dolor…

-M-Minato, c-confío en ti- jadeó Kakashi, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su maestro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con sus manos algo temblorosas.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pues era la primera vez que el chico le hablaba de tú, dejando de lado los formalismos y el `sensei´ con el que siempre se dirigía a él; seguido de su sorpresa le inundó una grata sensación, y movido por esta sensación, besó en los labios a su joven pareja, degustando su boquita con lentitud y cariño, desde luego siendo correspondido igual, mientras que seguía con suaves embestidas al cuerpo del menor, quien abrió un poco más sus piernas, dejándose hacer en completa relajación lo que ayudó a que pocos minutos más tarde, ya no hubiera dolor alguno.

-Mmh…Aah…M-Minato…Mmm- gimió el pequeño, recorriendo con sus manos el bien formado pecho de su amante, mirándolo con deseo y mirando con cierta… curiosidad como el duro pene del mayor entraba y salía de su entradita dilatada, volviéndose a hundir cada vez con más velocidad, esta visión le excitaba bastante, así como la acción le daba placer, pues se sentía tan bien el recibir aquella grande erección en su interior, acompañadas las embestidas con suaves caricias que daba su pareja a su miembro.

Por su parte, el Namikaze sentía que flotaba con cada penetración a aquel joven y estrecho cuerpo, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo, jadeando con total placer, soltando algunos gemidos más fuertes cuando su pequeño apretaba sus paredes anales entorno a su erección; era obvio que esto lo hacía inconscientemente, pero le fascinaba que lo hiciera.

-Tan… caliente…Mm…y apretado…aah…- gimió placenteramente el rubio, mordiéndose un momento el labio inferior, para en seguida volver a jadear, sin darse cuenta pero imaginando que el chico se había sonrojado, y claro que tenía razón: Kakashi se había sonrojado, pero el pequeño no quería quedarse atrás y sonrojarse siempre solo él, así que…

-Muy… duro…aah… es… tan grande… ¡aaah!- gimió ahora el pequeño peliplata, causando algo de sonrojo en su maestro, cosa que quería ver, pero el mayor también quería ver el sonrojo que le había causado, lo que llevo a ambos a abrir sus ojos para mirarse mutuamente.

Y por un momento, ambos ninja se miraron a los ojos, enamorándose de la nueva visión que se le daba el uno al otro…

Minato veía el joven cuerpo de su alumno arquearse a cada embestida, mientras aferraba sus manitas a sus costados, temblando suavemente, con sus piernas abiertas para recibir bien su miembro duro, y ni que decir de los hermosos gestos de placer que hacía: Su boquita semi-abierta en todo momento, pero que por momentos se abría más cuando el pequeño necesitaba más aire, sus mejillas de un tono rojo brillante, en parte de pena por lo recientemente dicho, pero más por la actividad que hacían, uno que otro mechón de sus cabellos plateados pegado a su frente por el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su pequeño cuerpo, y sus ojos… esos bellos ojos negros que acaban de abrirse para regalarle una cariñosa y deseosa mirada que le recorría, de seguro deleitándose con la vista que el daba, así como él lo hacía con el menor…

Kakashi recorrió el cuerpo de su maestro con detalle, viendo como temblaba un poco, tensándose de placer cada vez que se hundía en su interior, mirando también como su masculino pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por la desequilibrada respiración que era producto del placer, notando como la tostada piel de su cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse de sudor al igual que su rostro… Ah su rostro, era tan delicioso ver las mejillas del mayor ya sonrojadas, mitad del momento que pasaba y la otra mitad de lo que había dicho hacía poco, su boca abierta respirando agitado y jadeando, algunos mechones de rubio cabello pegados a su frente por el sudor, y sus ojos… sus atrayentes ojos azules mirándolo con cariño y deseo.

Azul y Negro, ambas miradas chocaron luego del análisis al cuerpo ajeno, fundiéndose con cariño y amor, provocando un nuevo beso pasional y hambriento, hambriento de demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían, como si no fuera suficiente que se estuvieran fundiendo en uno solo…

Un fuerte gemido escapó de labios del Hatake, obligándole incluso a romper el beso para dar aquel placentero gemido, éste producto de que en una profunda embestida, Minato tocara aquel sensible punto dentro del cuerpo del niño.

Kakashi apenas y resistió no correrse ya mismo, pues aquel golpe a su zona más placentera le había elevado tan alto que no podía casi ni respirar.

-Ah… es… allí…- susurró entrecortadamente el Namikaze, sonriendo apenas y volviendo a golpear el punto recién descubierto.

-¡Aah!...N-no…- se negó el peliplata, soltando otro gemido, bajando una de sus manos, poniéndola en su vientre, sintiendo pequeños calambres que le indicaban que iba a terminar al siguiente golpe que su pareja diera en esa zona.

La celeste mirada siguió los movimientos del niño, dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba, por lo que el dueño de esta mirada sonrió suave, embistiendo a su pequeño pero sin tocar ese punto sensible, pues podía darse cuenta de que el menor no quería terminar aun, y vaya que tenía razón, Kakashi no quería terminar aun, quería disfrutar un poco más de aquel inmenso placer que sentía al estar con su maestro haciendo el amor.

Los gemidos no se detuvieron, sino que continuaron con fuerza por parte del menor y acompañados de jadeos por parte del rubio, quien se removía con tanto placer por sentir como la entradita del niño comenzaba a apretar más fuerte su erección, provocándole más intensas olas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-K-Kakashi…- gimió el nombre de su pequeño, haciéndolo temblar sin darse cuenta.

Los morbosos sonidos de los testículos del mayor golpeando las nalgas del menor era lo que acompañaba los jadeos y gemidos de ambos amantes, quienes aunque quisieran alargar más el momento, sabían que no podían hacerlo más, sus cuerpos llegaban al final, sobre todo el del peliplata que por ser más pequeño resistía menos, lo que hacía sorprendente que estuviera aguantando tanto placer sin explotar.

-Y-ya no puedo…mmm…aaah…s-sensei…- avisó apenas el Hatake, sintiendo como su miembro estaba completamente húmedo de pre-semen, por lo que la masturbación que le proporcionaba su maestro se hacía mucho más hábil y rápida al resbalar su mano por aquel líquido, y algo similar ocurría con su entrada y el pene del mayor…

Minato sentía como su miembro entraba y salía con más rapidez por el pre-semen que liberaba por todo el placer que sentía, el cual era tanto que apenas y escuchó el aviso de su pequeño amante, ante lo cual sonrió quedo y dio una fuerte y profunda embestida al punto sensible del niño provocándole en ese mismo instante un arrasador orgasmo.

Kakashi gritó fuertemente el nombre de su maestro, al par que arqueaba su espalda y pegaba su pecho con el del mayor, sintiendo los fuertes espasmos que daba su cuerpo y que descendieron a su pelvis, botando con chorros su semen cálido, manchando ambos vientres por segunda ocasión, mientras que al mismo tiempo los espasmos apretaron su entrada, envolviendo más fuertemente el pene del Namikaze, quien a la segunda embestida que dio a aquel apretado y caliente lugar, terminó corriéndose ahí, llenando con bastante cálido semen el cuerpo de su alumno, dando un gemido con su nombre, justo como el menor había hecho…

Con el mayor cuidado que podía tener su cuerpo cansado, Minato se recostó sobre el chico, este le abrazó y acarició su cabello con suavidad; sobraba decir que ambos respiraban totalmente agitado, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejando que pasaran los minutos para poder relajarse.

-Te amo, Kakashi- susurró el ojiazul, abriendo esos hermosos orbes y mirando el rostro de su alumno, quien también abrió sus orbes y le miró fijo, sonriendo con felicidad.

-Yo te amo más- imitó el menor la frase que su pareja le había dicho hacía unos momentos, lo que le sacó una sonrisa al Namikaze, quien se mantuvo en la misma posición, solo dedicándose a mimar un poco a su joven amante, acariciándole el rostro, dándole varios besos en las mejillas y en sus labios, aun sin salir de su interior.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi se dejaba hacer por el Jounnin, acariciándole también el rostro, y de vez en cuando el cabello, enredando con suavidad sus dedos en los rubios cabellos algo mojados por el sudor, el cual aún perlaba ambos cuerpos…

Por un momento, el ojinegro acarició su estómago, un poco más abajo, quizá su vientre bajo pues se sentía algo lleno, de seguro por la semilla de su maestro en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Minato, notando la acción del peliplata de estarse tocando y acariciando el vientre bajo.

-¿Eh? Ah… n-nada es solo que… siento algo extraño- susurró sonrojándose suavemente el niño, mirando a su pareja con algo de pena, notando que le sonreía con cariño.

-Sí, es por mi semen, te llene mucho…- respondió el mayor, rascándose una mejilla con cierta pena, sacándole una apenada sonrisa al pequeño.

-Sí, eso pensé…- murmuró Kakashi, dando un bostezo sin querer, sintiendo sus ojos comenzar a cerrarse, por lo que sacudió su cabeza queriendo ahuyentar el sueño pero no lográndolo pues sentía que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, escena que le sacó una suave risa al rubio, quien salió con suavidad del cuerpo de su chico, escuchando un suspiro y viendo como su semen salía del pequeño cuerpo, lo que le provocó una sonrisa satisfecha, pero en el Hatake provocó algo más de sonrojo.

-Duerme pequeño, ha sido un día largo…- susurró Minato, jalando las sabanas y tapando el cuerpo del niño, este le miró con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Sí, pero duerme conmigo…- pidió el peliplata, mirando con cariño a su maestro, quien le dedicó una sonrisa mientras asentía, recostándose a su lado para abrazarlo, brindándole calidez, protección y amor.

El ojinegro cerró sus ojos, acomodándose de costado para quedar frente a frente con maestro, ya que el hombre estaba recostado a su lado de costado también.

-Te… amo…- murmuró apenas despierto Kakashi, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.

-Yo te amo más a ti- dijo con cariño el Namikaze, besándole la cabeza a su alumno, quien se quedó dormido en sus brazos, y pocos minutos después, Minato le acompañó al mundo de los sueños, olvidándose por completo de todo, solo pensando y soñando con su pequeño.

Sí, aquella relación era complicada, bastante, pero no importaba. Minato y Kakashi estaban unidos por los fuertes lazos del amor y eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiaría…

**FIN**

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que te haya gustado amiga \*-*/ lo hice con mucho cariño.

Y al resto de gente que se tomó la molestia de leer, gracias y espero que a alguien le haya gustado ^-^ Pueden dejarme Reviews si les gustó, no necesitan estar registrados. También les pido una disculpa por si hay alguna falta de ortografía. Sí la hay díganme para corregirla n_n  
Gracias por leer, saludos virtuales a todos.  
Hasta la próxima…

Sayonara~


End file.
